Aubade
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Jenna/Alaric. Elle ne sait pas très bien comment, mais quelque part entre le fromage et le dessert, le dîner aux chandelles de Jenna s'est transformé en jeu à boire.


**Rating** : M  
**Genres** : Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Alcohol, Drinking Games  
**Disclaimer **: Julie Pec, Kevin Williamson, basé sur les romans de LJ Smith.  
**Spoilers vraiment très mineurs.**

**N/A :** Je ship Alaric et Jenna avec la force de dix mille soleils, et donc j'ai décidé de contribuer :3  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aubade**

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais... »

Elle ne sait pas très bien comment, mais quelque part entre le fromage et le dessert, le dîner aux chandelles de Jenna s'est transformé en jeu à boire.

« Jamais fait le mur ? »

Alaric éclate de rire alors qu'elle vide ce qu'il reste de son verre.

« Okay. Si c'est ça, je n'ai jamais été pris en train de faire le mur. »

\- Hey, wow, on ralentit la cadence Professeur -

\- Pour quoi faire, tu vas boire de toute façon, s'amuse-t-il en faisant tourner le fond de son premier verre devant ses yeux.

\- Alors laisse-moi donc remplir mon verre, renifle Jenna en essayant de ne pas (trop) renverser la bouteille trop chère qui trainait dans le cabinet trop rempli de Grayson Gilbert.

\- D'accord, j'en trouve un autre – et pour la peine, je partage celui-ci avec toi, ajoute-t-il en faisant mine de trinquer.

Jenna lui offre sa plus belle grimace et ne rebouche la bouteille de whisky qu'à moitié, trempant ses lèvres roses dans l'alcool expansif de Grayson.

Alaric fait mine de réfléchir un instant, et son coude cogne maladroitement dans les trois bouteilles de bière qu'il a entassées à sa droite.

\- Pour ça tu bois, lui lance-t-elle en ricanant.

Il lui fait signe de se taire, et désigne la porte qui donne sur le couloir.

Ils sont assis par terre dans sa chambre. Elle a largué ses talons hauts et sa robe violette en cours de route, leurs verres de vin traînent négligemment sur sa commode, l'un des deux à moitié vide, et les quatre ou cinq bougies qui leur permettent d'y voir clair laissent planer une fragrance de plante dans la pièce. Verveine. Un cadeau d'Elena.

\- Allez Saltzman, s'impatiente-t-elle, boudeuse. Vu le prix de cette bouteille, ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur, se moque-t-elle ensuite en poussant son verre du bout de ses orteils.  
Il la regarde faire, observe sa cheville blanche, ses jambes à peine cachées par son pyjama et le châle qu'elle a négligemment balancé sur ses épaules, et qui à chacun de ses mouvements révèle un morceau de peau nu, pâle et électrisant.

La course folle du verre s'arrête juste devant lui, et il s'en saisit; ses yeux bruns prennent des allures prédatrices à la lueur dorée des bougies qui les entourent, et Alaric avale sans jamais détacher son regard du sien.

\- Mon tour, c'est ça ?

Jenna hoche la tête, sentencieuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident de voiture, lui avoue-t-il plus qu'il ne joue, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

\- _J'ai jamais eu d'accident_, le singe-t-elle en attrapant rageusement son verre.  
\- De voiture, trouve-t-il utile de préciser, s'attirant alors le regard le plus interrogateur de Jenna, suivi rapidement par un autre, infiniment plus calculateur, qui lui fait penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas amener ce léger détail sur le tapis.  
\- Ah, fit-elle, confirmant ses soupçons, qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?  
Une lueur dangereuse s'allume au fond de ses yeux bruns, et elle se penche en avant, trop vite, maladroitement, ses élans timides rendus gauches par l'alcool qui courre dans ses veines; et ses yeux parlent pour elle, s'allument comme deux brasiers alors qu'ils s'accrochent aux siens.

Il détourne le regard, un peu plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Vélo, lui confie-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. J'ai pas freiné à temps et j'ai dérapé dans une flaque de boue. Fracture du poignet. Mes parents étaient ravis.  
Jenna pouffe, se retient de rire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche; le châle glisse et dévoile son épaule nue, sur laquelle ses yeux courent pour suivre la fine ligne de sa clavicule jusqu'à son cou, descendant pour trouver la naissance de ses seins que cache le châle.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident de vélo, lui répond-t-elle très sérieusement, un sourcil éternellement haussé tandis qu'il s'apprête à boire.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, souffle-t-il, ses lèvres tout contre le bord de son verre.

\- Et tu as raison, grince Jenna en regardant le fond de son verre.  
C'est à son tour de rire, ses lèvres étirées par un sourire amusé alors qu'il repose le whisky à ses pieds.

\- On peut dire que c'est mon joker ? Tente-t-elle en haussant les épaules, indolente et magnifique.

Ses cheveux blonds quittent le navire à mesure que la soirée avance, et elle n'arrête pas de les repousser derrière son oreille. Silencieusement, il considère sa proposition, ses lèvres entrouvertes et son regard sûr; elle ne lâchera rien.

\- D'accord, lui accorde-t-il. Mais je pose une condition.  
\- Vas-y, s'amuse-t-elle, ravie que son stratagème ait pris.

\- J'ai un joker aussi.  
\- Deal, Saltzman.  
Elle lui tend sa main pour qu'ils scellent leur accord. Amusé, Alaric lui signale qu'il ne la croyait pas si pieuse pour ce genre de détails.

\- C'est ton tour, lui réplique-t-elle avec le ton impatient et excité d'une petite fille.

\- J'y arrive, Jenna, la freine-t-il un peu, mais pas trop; elle le regarde encore, et encore, et un instant il se perd dans ses yeux, dans la courbe ovale de son visage sur lequel les bougies jettent des ombres étranges.  
\- Ric ?  
\- Jenna, y répond-t-il d'un ton absent, ses yeux clairs voilés par quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas y voir – et comme une idiote elle insiste pour qu'il poursuive leur jeu.

Des bruits de pas qui se veulent discrets dans les escaliers les interrompent, et leurs regards se jettent vers la porte comme s'ils étaient deux adolescents à deux doigts de se faire pincer avec de l'alcool.

C'est Jenna la première qui rit nerveusement, puis passe une main dans ses cheveux épars une fois les bruits disparus.

\- Trentenaires et c'est nous qui sommes flippés à l'idée de nous faire prendre, lui glisse-t-elle, autant amère que soulagée. Ça doit être Elena qui rentre de chez Stefan, ajoute-t-elle, prête à se lever pour aller vérifier.

\- Jenna –

Déjà debout, elle lui fait signe de se taire; resserrant le châle sur ses épaules, elle entrouvre la porte de sa chambre et essaie d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre du couloir. Tout doucement, elle appelle sa nièce, tente un _Jeremy_ et pendant quelques secondes tout ce qu'Alaric peut entendre sont des murmures étouffés entre Jenna et la personne du couloir; l'alcool est brun dans son verre, et il en avale quelques gorgées tandis que ses yeux vagabondent le long de Jenna, de la courbe de ses épaules jusqu'aux lignes dissimulées par son maudit châle; son regard longe ses jambes et s'arrête à ses chevilles.

Lorsque Jenna revient finalement s'installer face à lui, son verre est déjà vide et elle le regarde avec cet air surpris et un peu admiratif; sans qu'il n'ait à lui demander, elle remplit son verre et ils trinquent en silence.

\- Bientôt tu devras faire le mur pour sortir, lui prophétise-t-il en reposant son verre sur le parquet poisseux de la chambre.  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Je ne me suis jamais fait prendre.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je sais.  
\- Moi non plus, renchérit-elle nonchalamment.

\- Parfait, en conclut Alaric en cherchant quoi faire de ses mains, maintenant qu'il avait posé son verre et que c'était au tour de Jenna de parler.  
De l'eau coule dans la salle de bain, et elle tend l'oreille quelques secondes; l'écho d'une douche leur parvient, et ils sont silencieux encore quelques instants.

Puis, joueuse, elle enchaîne sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Je n'ai jamais baisé dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit.  
Un instant Alaric a peur d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Très classe, Sommers. Peut-on savoir d'où tu sors ça ?

\- Eh bien, Professeur Saltzman, sache que c'est pas parce que je le dis que je l'ai fait, réplique-t-elle en soutenant son regard.  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, lui répond-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air si peu convaincu qu'elle cède sans qu'il ait besoin d'insister plus.  
\- ... Bon, okay, mais c'est arrivé _une_ fois.  
Alaric lui désigne son verre d'un signe de la main un peu trop théâtral; de nouveau, les bouteilles de bière tintent et Jenna ricane, lui faisant signe à son tour que son verre aurait bien besoin d'être un peu vidé.

\- Je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer, lui dit-il alors qu'elle repose son verre, qui n'a le temps de heurter le parquet qu'une petite seconde.  
C'est son tour de soutenir son regard tout pendant qu'elle avale les dernières gouttes d'alcool brun; sa langue passe sur ses lèvres qui ne sont plus aussi roses qu'au début de la soirée, son maquillage se barre, et ses cheveux glissent encore un peu sur sa nuque – Jenna est magnifique.

\- Où ? Ose-t-il demander, et ses doigts suivent les bords humides de son verre.  
\- Je n'ai jamais corrigé de copies, lui renvoie-t-elle, et il boit de bonne grâce.  
\- Celle-là était facile.  
\- Je sais, s'en amuse-t-elle. Ton tour, lui rappelle-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Je n'ai pas de tatouage sur le dos, siffle-t-il.  
Son sourire joueur le prend par surprise.

\- Moi non plus, Alaric.  
_Dommage_ n'a pas le temps de traverser ses lèvres; de nouveau penchée en avant, Jenna lui murmure sur le ton de la confidence qu'elle en a un sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, _à gauche_, trouve-t-elle amusant de préciser, et il n'arrive qu'à imaginer la figure noire qui s'étire sur la chair blanche et tendre de sa jambe; là où sa peau est si douce.

L'une des bougies vacille et s'éteint, mais aucun d'eux ne bouge pour la rallumer; le sourire joueur de Jenna se perd dans les flammes restantes, et Alaric avale une seconde gorgée de whisky pour mieux cacher sa gorge sèche, son envie irrésistible d'arrêter ce jeu ou de le terminer ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai jamais –

\- Je ne t'ai jamais embrassée, l'interrompt-il, et il vide son verre d'une traître, ignorant la brûlure crasse qui envahit sa gorge; ses doigts glissent sur la joue tiède de Jenna et leurs regards s'accrochent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

Le châle découvre finalement ses épaules alors qu'Alaric saisit son visage rond entre ses mains; elle frissonne, et ça déclenche beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait pensé possible : à deux doigts d'exploser, ce sentiment d'urgence qui l'anime prend des airs d'incendie qu'il n'arrive pas à éteindre.

Ciel, il arrive même à sentir une vague odeur de brûlé.

\- _Ric_, l'interrompt Jenna, essoufflée, sa bouche rougie par leur baiser, je crois que quelque chose est en train de brûler.

Une bougie avait simplement décidé de prendre son envol, et de laisser sa marque éternelle sur le tapis; dans sa précipitation, Jenna n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que son châle pour étouffer l'incendie.

Ils échangent un regard, et elle éclate de rire juste quelques secondes avant lui – sa main est toujours accrochée à sa chemise, et la sienne caresse l'intérieur de son bras, le pli de son coude; sa peau est douce, infiniment chaude.

\- Si tu comptais me révéler que tu es pyromane, c'était pas la meilleure des façons, lui souffla-t-elle.  
En voulant l'enlacer, il cogne de nouveau dans son stock de bouteilles vides, et Jenna pouffe avant de lui offrir son air le plus désolé.

\- On va relocaliser, lui propose-t-elle en se relevant.  
Il la suit, ses mains coincées entre les siennes, plus petites; un instant tout n'est que regards gênés et ils avancent à tâtons entre les verres et les bouteilles, essayant de ne pas en renverser sur le parquet déjà sale – Jenna peste rien qu'à l'idée de devoir tout nettoyer.

\- Ça attendra demain, lui suggère-t-il dans un murmure, enlaçant sa taille.  
\- Je pense, commence alors Jenna en retenant un large sourire, je pense que nous sommes déjà demain, Monsieur Saltzman.  
Elle se moque, le tente encore un peu; ses yeux filent vers l'une des fenêtres.

\- Je devrais peut-être partir, alors ?  
\- Nah, siffla-t-elle alors, secouant sa crinière blonde; il ne fait pas encore jour. Techniquement, ajoute-t-elle après une pause mesurée qui est peut-être autant voulue que due à l'alcool, il fait nuit. Et. Tes amies là-bas n'aimeraient pas que tu disparaisses avant d'avoir rencontré leurs autres amies, lui murmure Jenna, son haleine pleine d'odeurs sucrées et le souffle tiède de ses lèvres juste au-dessus des siennes la rendent plus tentatrice encore.

Alaric sait qu'elle parle des bouteilles vides et des verres vides et sa tête aussi est infiniment vide quand Jenna est aussi proche de lui, ses yeux assombris par le manque de lumière et il y a cette vague odeur de brûlé qui inonde la pièce mais qui n'est pas assez pour prendre le pas sur elle.

C'est presque trop cliché pour être vrai – la façon dont ses yeux se closent à demi, un peu, puis tout entiers à la fois; la ligne de ses cils forme un arc parfait clairsemé de mèches blondes qu'il n'a que le temps d'entrevoir, comme les deux dernières bougies dont les flammes vacillent déjà et ne tarderont plus à terminer leur course noyées dans la cire; ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes à mi-chemin, et le souvenir brûlant d'Isobel devient soudain si ridicule –

Ses mains calleuses trouvent sa taille, la ligne élastique de son bas de pyjama, la raie tendre et douce de peau sur laquelle il parvient à poser timidement ses doigts, à la dérobée; Jenna l'embrasse comme si demain n'existait pas, avide, et ses lèvres ont le goût doux-amer du whisky de son beau-frère; ses lèvres s'ourlent dans un sourire tandis qu'elle pose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, son parfum effleure le sien, et il ne faut qu'un instant pour que Jenna plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Continue, lui murmure-t-il dans un souffle un peu plus suppliant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu; _ciel_, songe-t-il alors, _cette femme est une vraie drogue.  
_L'odeur de verveine les entoure encore, masquée par celle, un peu plus forte, de brûlure; le tapis est fichu, se force-t-il à penser, loin des lèvres tentatrices de Jenna et de ses yeux bruns dans lesquels danse une lueur amusée dont il ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais, commence-t-elle alors, savourant chaque instant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, passant ses bras blancs sur ses épaules, joignant ses mains chaudes sur sa nuque; je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, chuchote-t-elle tout contre son oreille, et ses lèvres trop roses effleurent la chair de sa joue alors que sa gorge devient infiniment plus sèche qu'elle ne l'était une seconde auparavant.

\- Ça tombe bien, parvient-il finalement à articuler, sa voix rauque et basse, parce que moi non plus.

Ses doigts se glissent sous la fine épaisseur qui couvre son dos, tandis que ses mains à elle courent dans ses cheveux, glissent sur ses joues rugueuses; elle n'hésite pas une seconde avant de défaire, tentativement, le premier bouton de sa chemise, et elle le regarde, avec ce même air quelque part entre de l'insolence et la passion fiévreuse qui menace de les avaler tout entier depuis des jours déjà.

Sa main s'emmêle dans les boucles blondes de Jenna, et il l'attire encore plus prêt, l'embrasse sans en perdre rien; l'espace qui les sépare n'est plus qu'une brûlure qui les consume comme s'ils étaient faits de papier, et un instant Alaric veut bien y croire – reine d'impatience, Jenna insiste sur le pan de sa chemise, le tire, le torture gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, laisse entrevoir ce qu'elle a passé des journées solitaires à s'imaginer découvrir, toucher.

\- On – on va relocaliser, souffle-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avec un sourire, une de ses mains capturant celle de Jenna, et elle doit trouver très amusant de le soumettre à toutes les tortures imaginables, car sa main se glisse hors de la sienne, et elle glisse un doigt dans le passant de son pantalon par-dessus lequel sa chemise pend maladroitement, quelques boutons décousus et épars à leurs pieds, et recule, recule et l'attire sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

\- Relocaliser, Alaric ?

Sa voix est moqueuse, et son nom roule sur sa langue avec des accents qu'il ignore; incapable de résister, il l'embrasse encore, redécouvre la douceur de ses baisers et la passion de ses étreintes alors que sa chemise quitte le navire, rejoignant les boutons éparpillés sur le sol – et Jenna rit, joueuse, alors qu'il n'arrive à rien d'autre qu'à la dévorer vivante.

\- Relocaliser, Jenna, confirme-t-il, haletant, déposant baiser après baiser sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou; et elle rit alors qu'il l'allonge sur le lit après l'y avoir portée, et ses mains s'attardent sur ses jambes, le long des ses hanches et elle se tord sous lui, chatouilleuse; sa chevelure blonde prend des nuances d'or à la lueur des bougies, et leurs souffles se confondent encore un peu plus –

\- _Tu me tues_, exhale-t-il contre son cou, plus brûlant qu'il ne l'a jamais été, et sa voix tremble, tremble, et Alaric se maudit presque d'y songer, mais ils n'ont même pas encore commencé –

Son rire est bas, rauque comme sa voix à lui; il ne sait plus dire lequel d'entre eux respire, s'il y en a seulement un qui y parvient encore.

\- Pas déjà, s'amuse-t-elle, ses lèvres s'attardant sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, sous son oreille, partout où il n'aurait pas fallu, et il est incapable de lui dire non.

Sentencieuse, elle guide sa main jusqu'à la rondeur de son sein gauche, là où le tissu de son haut est suffisamment fin pour que toute la chaleur de Jenna traverse, irradie dans sa main; il fait glisser sa bretelle avec une lenteur précieuse et exagérée qui la fait rire, _encore_, et il se sent brûler – _presque_, s'imagine-t-il déjà, sa bouche sèche et ses doigts fébriles; un violent frisson le parcours et il ne sait plus s'il a froid, chaud ou les deux, il ne sait plus que Jenna, sa chevelure dorée et son regard brun le défiant d'aller plus loin.

\- Pas déjà, souffle-t-elle de nouveau, son haleine ardente contre ses lèvres humides, pleine des odeurs de tous les alcools qu'ils ont bu, de la bière pas chère du supermarché au whisky hors de prix de monsieur Gilbert; l'une des mains de Jenna se glisse le long de ses côtes, le ferait presque tiquer, et il se perd encore davantage dans leur baiser lorsqu'il comprend où elle veut en venir exactement – ses doigts agiles détachent la boucle de sa ceinture, sans hésitation ni erreur, comme un jeu auquel elle aurait trop joué.

\- Pas déjà, susurre-t-elle encore, joueuse, et elle prend sa place, parsème son cou de baisers légers qu'il croit parfois rêver, et descend, descend, _descend_ et si Alaric était sûr de lui en entrant dans cette maison plus tôt dans la soirée, le sentiment ressemble de plus en plus à une illusion; tout est éclipsé par Jenna, Jenna, _Jenna _–

Elle se redresse, et ses doigts longent délicieusement l'élastique de son propre pantalon de pyjama, petite chose fine et rayée claire, et derechef il songe autant ravi qu'effrayé qu'elle est trop pour lui, qu'il ne tiendra jamais, qu'il se consumera avant; et Jenna joue, tire, s'amuse – elle a attendu trop longtemps pour ne pas faire durer, du dîner jusqu'au jeu, des bouteilles jusqu'à son lit, et tant pis pour la fragrance douteuse de brûlé qui les inonde à demi.

Le regard fiévreux d'Alaric suit chacun de ses gestes, le moindre de ses tremblements; et pour toutes ses bravades insolentes, Jenna sent ses joues s'empourprer – et une simple seconde d'hésitation est déjà beaucoup trop pour lui, lui qui s'accroche à sa hanche, se redresse, l'embrase d'un geste et l'allonge sous lui comme un objet trop précieux.

Elle n'ose pas lui dire, mais les mots se forment sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne les pense clairement – et Jenna préfère les taire encore un peu, pour se donner l'illusion que cette nuit peut durer.

(Oh, et pour ça Jenna se pose beaucoup moins de questions…)

Une éternité ou deux de plaisirs charnels plus tard, Jenna est alanguie contre le bois sombre du lit, ses yeux blonds épars et son souffle à peine égal; son regard s'est perdu sur la flamme vacillante de la dernière bougie qui les éclaire encore – et lui n'a d'yeux que pour elle, ses lèvres pleines et si, si légèrement entrouvertes, le drap pâle de son lit qui ne cache rien et au travers duquel il devine tout – Jenna est presque trop parfaite pour quelqu'un comme lui. Et soudain, elle pouffe de rire; ses doigts tremblants cachent son sourire, ses lèvres s'ourlent – Alaric ne peut pas s'empêcher de la toucher, de faire courir ses doigts le long de sa joue, d'imprimer la marque de sa paume dans son cou tandis qu'il l'embrasse encore; ses mains se joignent sur sa nuque, et leurs corps se noient dans les draps.

\- Donc, murmure Jenna, allongée de tout son long sur lui, son dos nu et exposé à la pâle lueur d'une petite flamme un peu trop loin, est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me dis que tout ceci restera purement l'histoire du nuit, ou est-ce que nous – quoi ?

Une boucle blonde s'est logée au beau milieu de son visage, et si elle l'ignore il n'y parvient pas, et ce n'est qu'un prétexte ridicule, mais assumé, pour la toucher auquel Jenna ne dit pas non; l'arrondi de sa joue glisse parfaitement dans sa paume ouverte, et toutes les incertitudes de Jenna s'envolent.

\- Si tu me dis que ce n'est que pour une nuit, murmure-t-il à son tour dans un souffle, une de ses mains se glissant dans son dos, je t'emmène avec moi, poursuit Alaric, son ton plus rauque, sa voix plus basse; et, sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de Jenna, ajoute comme une promesse, et je te ferais l'amour tous les soirs, Jenna Sommers.  
Elle hausse un sourcil provocateur.

\- Ah, siffla-t-elle de son air le plus fier, sentant le bout des doigts d'Alaric suivre toute la longueur de son dos, remonter puis recommencer encore, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes – _ensembles ?_

Il n'y a qu'un petit tiers de certitude et deux tiers de l'incertitude la plus totale dans ses yeux bleus; pourtant elle est sûre, plus sûre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant – elle veut ceci, quoiqu'il y ait entre eux, et elle le veut maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, s'amuse Alaric en laissant ses doigts courir sur sa joue.  
\- Besoin d'être convaincu ?  
\- Si tu proposes… »


End file.
